videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spyro vs. The Dark Master
Spyro vs. The Dark Master (also known as Spyro vs. Malefor or Spyro: End of the World) is a 2012 Spyro game. It has multiple endings depending on the way the player plays. Plot It is Christmas Eve and Spyro is celebrating Christmas with his friends until the celebration gets interrupted by a shadow being known as the Black Master. He tells Spyro and the others that he and Malefor will destroy the world in 68 days (March 1, 2012). Now Spyro must set out on a journey with his friends and allies in order to save the world. Characters Heroes * Spyro the Dragon is the protagonist in the game. He is an adventurous young purple male dragon who tries to save the world no matter what. He is playable in all levels. * Sparx the Dragonfly is Spyro's dragonfly companion who protects Spyro (or another playable character in a Failure storyline). from most hits but loses health every time he does so. Eating butterflies makes him regain his health. He isn't playable in any level but he appears in all levels except Malefor's Lair. * Ember is a pink female dragon who has a huge crush on Spyro. She loves special days of the year (such as her birthday and Valentine's Day) and hates villains who ruin them. She and Spyro fall in love in some "Saved World" endings. She is playable in the final battle alongside Spyro if the player manages to reach it as well as some Failure storylines. * Flame is a red male dragon who is around the same age as Spyro and Ember. He tries to save the world too, but not as actively as Spyro and Ember. He is playable in some Failure storylines. * Hunter the Cheetah is a male cheetah who is skilled in archery. He helps Spyro in some levels and is playable in the Hunter ending storyline. * Sgt. Byrd is a male penguin with a jet pack. He appears as an ally in some levels and can be playable in a Failure storyline if the player fails enough times as Hunter. * Blink the Mole is a male mole who spends most of his time underground. He is playable in a Failure storyline. * Elora is a female faun who lives in Avalar. She is an NPC in the game. Villains * Malefor, also known as the Dark Master, is the main antagonist of the game. He is an evil purple dragon who wants to destroy the world. He is the final boss of the game. * The Black Master is Malefor's closest ally and the secondary antagonist of the game. He is a a completely black shadowy being whose main interest (besides trying to destroy the world) is skiing. In some Saved World endings, he turns against Malefor and wants to save the world. * The Destryoer is a huge volcanic creature with the ability to destroy the world. Malefor summons him to destroy the world and he can only be stopped if Spyro manages to successfully collect 40 Orbs. Endings The endings are based on the player's choices and skills. Once an ending is reached, it is added to a list to all achieved endings. Saved World endings * Shared requirements to all: Spyro manages to collect 40 Orbs and reach Malefor's Lair by February 29th and he wins the final battle. These are the endings where Spyro manages to save the world. Escape endings * Shared requirements to all: Spyro doesn't manage to collect 40 Orbs and/or reach Malefor's Lair by February 29th but he manages to escape. These are the endings where Spyro fails to save the world but manages to escape. Destroyed World endings These are the endings where Spyro is destroyed with the world. Failure endings * Shared requirements to all: Spyro fails too many times before Malefor's Lair. These are the endings where Spyro dies before he manages to reach Malefor's Lair and others decide to continue the quest. These can result in a saved or destroyed world depending on how the player does. Total Failure ending This is the ending where the player fails too many times as every playable character, resulting in the world getting destroyed. Trivia * This is the second game where a character's birthday is revealed, as Ember's birthday is revealed to be on January 15. The first one is Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, where Hunter's birthday is mentioned. * In this game, losing all lives actually impacts the story instead of simply causing the player to restart. Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Spyro The Dragon Games